Iria Episode 7
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is my Iria fan fiction and it is not yet finished either. Still currently working on...trying to get into the umph...too many fanfictions so little time...
1. Lost Memories

[Hello

[Hello.This is for all of the Iria and Gren lovers out there.I'm R. Cybelle Gil and I've written a follow up to the anime movies _Iria.I didn't like the ending too much, though it was all right… so I did what I do best.I fixed it!Here is the final product and I hope you all enjoy it!I made up a new character—Thea—and I hope you like her as much as I did.The action is great so, guys, don't you all go anywhere!Have fun reading it and tell me what you all think.Should I send it in to the animators and have it made into a movie, ne? ^_~ j/k!]_

Iria

Episode 7

Lost Memories

His scream echoed through the room.The healer rushed to his side desperate to calm him, to ease him, to heal him.But he fought against the terrifying memories of the horror he'd endured as they roared through his body without end.The healer covered his freezing, thrashing body with her own, but he only continued to scream his agony.The fever he was suffering through because of his illness only intensified the pain and brought the memories of true anguish to the surface.He remembered being eaten alive; being overwhelmed by an evil that he knew only one person could destroy.Only one person who knew enough to help him.Only one word escaped his lips, only one word emerged from his tired, pain-racked body, only one word…A word which he shouted to the heavens with all of the strength left in him.A word filled with hope.A name.

_"IRIA!"_

***

Thea couldn't believe she had agreed to this.She had saved his life.She didn't want his gratitude like this.Especially since he still didn't even know who he was.But Micah had wanted to marry her because…he loved her.Thea wasn't sure if he wanted to repay her this way or if he really had feelings about her.She flushed as she remembered their first heated kiss.Her body trembled.Well there was definitely sparks going on between the two of them.But marriage?She thought she had saved and healed Micah.Obviously not all of his mind was in tact.

Micah smiled at his bride.She gave him a disgruntled look that told him he was out of his mind.She actually thought that he was marrying her because of a misplaced sense of gratitude he was feeling.She wasn't even close.When he had awakened and stared into her beautiful golden eyes, his heart and soul had been lost.He was going to make sure he kept her no matter what.And it didn't matter to him who he was.He was going to marry her.

The small wedding finally began and as Thea stared into her groom's eyes she realized that she loved him with all her heart and nothing was going to prevent her from being with him…no matter who he was.

***

Kay shot at the targets Iria had brought home.She was getting much better, but she was still nowhere as good as Iria.Kay shook her head and continued to shoot.She would be as great a Hunter as Iria.After all, she was Iria's apprentice.

Iria smiled from the doorway as she watched Kay.Who would have thought she would take her brother's place in another's life?Another who is exactly the same as her.Iria shook her head and strode toward the young girl.Kay had spirit and will, but she still didn't have any skill.Just like her when she had started out.

"Move your elbow closer to your body."

Kay looked up and Iria and the older woman smiled down at her.Kay smiled in return and did as told.She hit every target.

"Yes!"Kay leaped into the air, grinning from ear to ear."Did you see that, Iria!Every single one!"

Iria nodded and smiled down at the grinning little girl."Yeah, you're a natural."

"Just like my older sister!" Kay shouted.But after the words had registered in her mind Kay backed down, her cheeks flushing.She'd never called Iria her older sister though she felt as if they were sisters.How would Iria react?

Tears filled Iria's eyes.She had lost an older brother only to become the older sister of another like herself.Her eyes glistened with unshed tears._Oh, Gren.You'd be so proud of me.Iria rubbed her arm over her eyes and smiled down at the little girl._

"Yeah, Kay.Just like your older sister."Iria bent down and stared at the little girl in the eye."But if I'm your older sister, then Gren must have been your older brother, right?"

Kay nodded enthusiastically."I have the two greatest Hunters as my older siblings!That means I'll be great too!"

Iria shook her head and laughed."You're incorrigible!"

The woman and girl laughed together until a shrill beeping sound came from Iria's wrist."Bob?"The holographic image of the computer-based human appeared above her wrist."Why that beeping noise?" Iria asked irritably.

"Because," the floating computer based image of their friend said, "with all that laughing going on, you couldn't hear me calling!"

Iria and Kay chuckled at that bit of information."Sorry, Bob," they said together."What is it?" Iria asked.

Bob flashed and replied, "I have a mission for you.And you can take Kay along.It shouldn't be too difficult."

"All right!" Kay shouted."Finally I can go on a mission!"

Iria gave her a look."As soon as you can hit every target without me helping you, then you can go."

"But, Iria, Bob just said…"

The hologram on her wrist laughed."Go on, Kay.Practice now so Iria won't leave you behind."

Kay nodded and rushed back, practicing her shooting as much as possible.Iria shook her head at the girl and turned back to Bob."I swear, Bob.You encourage her.But enough of that topic.What are the details?"

"A renegade Hunter.He's been detected in the Rhea system.He killed a mess of civilians and most of the administrative officers in a town called Aura.But it is suspected that his partner and he moved on from there, but that would be the best place for you to start looking."

"Bob, do they know who the renegade Hunter was?"

"No."

"Then how do they know it was a Hunter?Did he have a license pendant or something that could identify him as a Hunter?"

"Yes.It was his fighting style.Only Hunters could take out that many without a scratch.From what I heard he didn't even have proper Hunter weapons.It was just the way he fought that gave him away."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to.I booked you a transit flight from here to Aura.You should be there for the transit in an hour."

"All right, but that doesn't give Kay that much time to practice now does it, Bob?" Iria said with a grin.

Bob laughed while Kay grumbled.

***

Iria and Kay jumped out of the Creeper once they reached the town market.The entire town seemed to be out shopping and that would make it easier for them to ask questions about the massacre and the renegade Hunter.

Iria and Kay stayed together as they walked among the people of the town.It was strange, but none of the people seemed the least bit affected by any major tragedy.It was almost as if nothing had ever happened.People didn't just resume a daily routine with such calmness after such a massacre.Yet there they were.Acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred.Most curious._And that was an understatement._

Iria approached a middle-aged woman bargaining for some fruit.After she was through, Iria tapped her on the shoulder.The woman spun on her heals with startled surprise.But when she saw Iria and Kay she bestowed on them a huge smile.

"Hello, ladies.Can I help you?"

Iria nodded and reached for her license."Yes, please.My name is Iria and I am a Hunter.I would like to ask you some questions about an incident that happened here a few weeks ago."

"You mean when the administrative officers went berserk?"

Iria and Kay shot each other a look."That wasn't what we heard."

"Really?"The lady seemed confused."I don't imagine how anyone could have changed the details.One minute we were in the market, and when I say we I mean most of the town, and the next the administrators are bearing down on us, shooting us down from every direction."At the horror on Iria and Kay's face the woman quickly reassured them."Oh, it's all right!They only injured a few people before Micah and Thea interfered.They stopped the administrators before they could kill anyone.It was really heroic of Micah.Especially since he only regained consciousness a few months ago."

Iria lifted an eyebrow."What do you mean by 'he regained consciousness'?"

The woman smiled."Oh, I mean exactly that.Our local healer, Thea, found him practically dead.She healed his body, his soul, and his mind, but unfortunately couldn't save his memory."The woman shook her head sadly."But I think it was more of a blessing than a curse to loose his memory.I'll never forget his screams when she was healing him.He was a wreck when she found him, but by the time he had finally been healed, she was the mess.I'm surprised she managed to save anything of him."

Iria couldn't believe her luck.She had latched onto the gossip of the town, but the woman really seemed like a nice person.Could this Micah be the Hunter in the report and the healer his partner?Only one way to find out.But before she could ask the woman about it, she asked something that took Iria completely off guard.

"Why do you ask?"

Iria wanted to laugh.After giving all that information she wanted to know why she told.This woman was really one in a million.Kay rolled her eyes.Iria answered, the woman deserved one anyway."In the report I received it was the man and his partner that went berserk and killed the administrators and the civilians."

"Oh."

Iria smiled at the answer and turned to leave, but the woman stopped her.

"Please, don't do anything to Micah and Thea, Hunter Iria.They just got married and they saved us all.Please believe me.If you want to meet them, Thea's home is the one farthest out of town.Please listen to them.They are great people."The woman's eyes pleaded for a promise or a conformation.

Iria nodded."Don't worry.I've learned to trust eyewitnesses more than reports anyway.It comes from experience.Good day."

The woman nodded and waved.

Iria and Kay climbed back onto the Creeper and headed in the direction the woman had pointed.Iria's mind drifted as she thought about what the woman had told her and the report.Whoever this Micah was, if he was a Hunter, he was obviously one of the best in order to take out a mess of crazed administrative officers.But there were too many questions.How had the administration gone crazy?Who was this Micah?Iria shook her head and turned to the wrist plate where Bob was contemplating the same questions.

"Bob, do we have a Micah listed in the Hunter files?"

The holographic computer symbol appeared and was silent.Within a few moments, Iria had her answer."No."

"But remember what the lady said, Iria.The guy lost his memory so his real name probably isn't Micah," Kay reminded her.

"You're right.Bob search for a list of Hunters that could have taken out that many without any damage to himself and with no casualties in bystanders."

Bob flashed."The only two who could possibly make that list is you and Gren.Not even Fujikuro could pull something like that unless he trained with Gren.Your brother specialized in preserving life.He was one of the best Iria.Obviously the woman exaggerated when she spoke of his expertise."

Iria looked at Bob, perplexed."And what is the not so obvious, Bob?"

Bob said nothing for a moment."That the man named Micah is Gren."

Iria stared at Bob in consternation."Give me a break, Bob.I'm still recovering over Gren's death.We both know I killed him when Zeiram took over his body and mind.How could it be Gren?"

Bob sighed."You're right, Iria.It couldn't possibly be Gren, but he is the only Hunter who could have pulled off a feat like that unless it was a fluke or the woman exaggerated.Or unless this is someone who was going to be a Hunter but never entered the files.But if you really want to get creative, then the Hunter's League knew about him, but they don't have him on file because he was too dangerous.But from what that woman said, I think we can discount that idea.He saved the lives of everyone."

Iria nodded."Then it has to be one of those.A fluke, an exaggeration, or a possible conspiracy in our own Hunter's League.But which one?"

"We'll find out when we meet him.Right, Iria?" Kay said eagerly.

Iria turned to the girl and nodded with a smile."Right, Kay."


	2. Reunion

Reunion

Reunion

Iria and Kay knocked on the door to the comfortable house.The garden outside was filled with herbs of different kinds and they gave off the most wonderful scent.Kay was amazed.Definitely the home of a healer, she had said.That only confused Iria.If the healer was the partner of the Hunter, why would she risk the lives of so many and participate in the killing?

But Iria could not follow on that train of thought when the door abruptly opened before her.A woman about her height stood before her.Her hair hung to her shoulders and was a deep black.Golden tiger-eyes gazed at Iria from beneath long dark lashes.The woman's clothing were all the same color of her eyes.A deep amber that glistened in the fading light of the day.She smiled at the two of them and gave a small nod.Her eyes sparkled with kindness.

Iria was certain that this woman could not have done what the report said she had.Iria read the gentleness and kindness in her gaze; this woman had risked her life to give back the life of another.She probably saved lives daily.She could never willingly take a life.The gossip was more than likely right.So why would the mission be to take these people out?How had the facts gotten confused?She supposed she'd find out.

"May I help you?"

Kay started at the voice of the golden lady.It was a voice that could have calmed the wildest beast.Neither she nor Iria had ever heard a voice like that.No wonder she was a great healer.A voice like that could calm raving lunatics.Iria smiled.This lady probably could have tamed Zeiram.

"Yes.Are you Thea?"

The woman nodded."Yes, I am she.Who are you two?"

Kay bounded up the porch and to the door.Iria smiled."I am a Hunter and this is Kay, my apprentice.May we come in?"

Thea nodded."Oh, yes.Please forgive me.Come in."Thea stepped back and allowed the two to enter."Take a seat in the living room.We don't have much, but it's enough.Would either of you like something to eat or drink?"

Iria shook her head."Not right now.We would just like to ask you a few questions about an incident that happened a while ago here."

"Oh."Thea sat across the Hunters and smiled."Well, what would you like to ask about that unfortunate incident?"

Iria leaned back."What happened?"

Thea smiled at the Hunter's bluntness.She reminded Thea of her husband, Micah.Blunt and to the point with everything…including questions.Thea shook her head and took a deep breath.Her mind wandered back to that day…and wondered what would happen to Micah if she told these Hunters.She shook her head and began.She had to tell them.

"Micah, my husband, and I went to the market like usual on that day.It was a lovely day and I was bargaining with Joshi, the vegetable seller, when suddenly a group of administrative officers came from nowhere, completely armed and started shooting like maniacs.I had no idea what in the world was going on.It had just happened without warning.Luckily, the administrators were too far gone to even hit anyone properly, but there was still a chance that someone could die or get hurt."

The woman stopped and turned her face away from the Hunters as she continued."I immediately turned to Micah, but when I looked he was no longer with me.He was in the midst of it, taking down the officers like they were pests.I had never seen him move so quickly or with such deadly grace.My husband had no weapon.I couldn't let him by chance get hurt.I had already spent too long patching him back together.There was no way I would allow him to get hurt.So I helped him and beat off the crazy administrators with my staff. We were not the only ones who tried to stop them.Before long all the men of the village had taken courage and were helping us stop the officers.

"After it was all over, I began helping the wounded villagers.Then I calmed the administrators after they regained consciousness, but they accused Micah and I of starting the entire thing.It was almost as if they didn't realize what they had done."Thea's eyes came back to the present and smiled at the two women before her."That is what happened.You probably got the report that we started it all."

Iria nodded."Yes, as a matter of fact, we did."Iria paused and sat up."Healer Thea?"

"Please, just Thea."

Iria nodded."Thea, how could your husband perform such a feat?"

The healer paused and took a deep breath."I'm not sure.I think, perhaps, he was a Hunter before he was attacked by that thing called Zeiram, but truthfully I'm not sure and cannot be sure until his memory returns."

Iria stiffened."Zeiram.How do you know about Zeiram?"

Thea blinked in surprise."Who doesn't?After the incident on Mice everyone knew about Zeiram.I found Micah about a day after it was all over.Zeiram spawns were feeding off his life.I only recognized what it was from seeing it on the news.I barely managed to save his life.I was a miracle that I could."

Iria's heart was pounding in her chest.It could have been anyone who had been attacked by Zeiram.Anyone at all._Calm down, Iria."Where did you find your husband?"_

Thea lifted an eyebrow."In an escape pod.Why do you want to know so much about Micah?"

Iria felt a chill run through her._No, it couldn't be.I killed him.Iria shook her head."I must find out who he really is.It is essential for the completion of this mission.Where is your husband now?"__It just couldn't be him._

"Working in the fields.He has a job as security for the warehouse but he often helps our neighbors in the field.Why?What's wrong?" Thea asked in confusion.

Bob appeared with a hum."Iria?"

Iria set her glazed, confused eyes on the image."Yes, Bob?"

"It is not who you think it is.It can't be."

Iria sighed."I know, Bob.But I just can't stop thinking it."

Bob sighed and spoke."After hearing this woman's story I've come to a conclusion. I have found out that the major monopoly of the city, Teran Tipiday—ring a bell—has hired an assassin to take this renegade hunter out.Obviously, the administrators took the situation to them.They want this hunter exterminated…but why would they go to that company?And why would they blame the healer and her husband.There lies the question."

Thea looked even more perplexed."What's going on? Who do you think my husband is?What does that company has to do with anything?I admit it probably has all the administrators bought, but why would they want my husband dead?He is only my Micah."

Iria shook her head and smiled at the woman."You are right.The only people Tedan Tipiday would want dead just to keep its secrets hidden is myself…and Gren, whose already dead.But this has nothing to do with their Zeiram project.What could they be up to now that they would want this Micah dead?Does he know something?Or are they afraid because he was able to take out the berserk administrators?"

Kay stared at Iria in amazement."Iria, you don't think that this Micah is Gren do you?"

Thea was completely confused, until suddenly a name they had said, hit her with the force of a meteor on a planet."Iria?"Thea paled considerably.

Iria didn't notice.Her attention was on Kay.She flicked her beads, just like Gren used to do; it was force of habit."No, Kay.Thea's husband could not be my brother.I killed him myself.Even if this Micah was probably a Hunter and on a space pod and attacked by Zeiram…he still couldn't be Gren.Gren had everything to do with the Zeiram project.This is something else entirely…We have to find out what Tedan Tipiday is up to now and what it has to do with this Micah."

Thea grabbed onto Iria.Iria turned in confusion and stared into the tortured eyes of the healer.Iria had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized that the healer was still present.Iria began to smile but then she saw Thea's knuckles were white with strain.Thea could not believe what she was seeing and hearing._How could this Hunter know Micah's habit of flicking his beads?But then, could this Hunter be the Iria in my husband's dreams?"Your name is Iria?"_

Iria nodded."Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

Thea ignored the question."Why did you kill your brother?"

Iria's eyes filled with pain, wondering why out of all they had said, the healer had latched onto that subject.But she answered the question, staring deeply into the healer's eyes.She was desperate, but about what?"Zeiram had assimilated him.Gren begged me to stop the pain.So I killed him and then I killed Zeiram for Gren."

Thea's eyes closed in pain.But then shot open at the sound of a door opening."Micah's home."Her eyes widened as she rushed to the door.Iria and Kay only stared at her in shock.What could have gotten into her?Iria shook her head.It didn't matter.She stood up.The husband was home and now they could talk to him about the situation concerning his life.If Tedan Tipiday was involved and they were sending an assassin after him…and he may have some connection to Zeiram, then she really needed to talk to this man.

Suddenly the sound of hushed whispers coming from the next room was abruptly cut off by a loud, astonished, "What?!"

Iria and Kay stood as the man known as Micah came through the door, his wife behind him, desperately grabbing onto him.

Micah's long white hair hung to his shoulders, the beads clicking as he moved and then came to a stop.His body was built and hard with labor and training.His eyes glowed a blue-gray.He lifted an eyebrow and flicked back his beads.Just like Iria had."Who are you?"

Tears ran unchecked down Iria's cheeks.She couldn't believe what she was seeing.It had to be a dream._No, it couldn't be.Her eyes were playing tricks on her.It could not be Gren.Gren was dead.Zeiram had assimilated him.She killed him because he had begged her too.It couldn't be him.It couldn't be her big brother.Gren…_

Kay stared at Iria and then back at the man Thea called Micah.Iria didn't even try to stop the tears going down her cheeks.The moment Kay saw the man flick back his beads, she knew he had to be Iria's brother.But how could he be?Iria had killed him.It wasn't possible…was it?

Feeling finally returned to Iria's body.She clutched the charm she wore around her neck and ran into the man before her, sobbing away her grief, her shock, her pain, and her love."Gren, Gren, Gren…_Gren…" Iria chanted his name as she clutched him, sobbing away all the emotions she had kept inside on the man she called brother."__Big brother…Gren…" Micah stared down at the woman grabbing onto him in confusion and slowly wrapped his arms around her._

Thea and Kay could not stop the tears from flowing down their own cheeks.But for different reasons.Kay's tears were for Iria's happiness.Her brother was alive and whole.Thea's tears were for the love she saw and the fear that she would loose the man she loved because of that love.Now Micah…no, Gren…would not have to live with the pain of not knowing.He had his sister back… The question was would he still want her?

Slowly, Gren lowered himself and the woman weeping in his arms onto the couch.He looked pleadingly at his wife but she only smiled.It was as if she believed this Hunter.But how could she?What had this girl said that would make Thea believe that he was a Hunter? And that he was the girl's brother?

When there was nothing left for Iria to weep she looked up to him and whispered hoarsely, "How?"

Before Gren could answer, Thea did."I found him in an escape pod floating in the midst of space while I was on my way home.When I entered the pod, there were Zeiram spawns or something was feeding off of him.But I had already told you that."Her eyes faded away and she turned her head to the side, returning to that time and horror glistened in her eyes with the memories."There was practically nothing left of him.They had been feeding of his mind, his body and his soul.But it was strange.It wasn't as if they were taking their life force into themselves.More like they were digesting it and transferring all they took to a larger Zeiram form.I had seen and heard of the incident at Mice and assumed that was were they had been transferring it.But I knew it was already dead so I knew they were feeding what was left of him into themselves."

Thea paused."I destroyed them all."Iria and Kay stared at her in shock, but Gren's eyes were as distant as Thea's eyes."I took him onto my ship and into the life preserver.I kept him there until we landed on Rhea.I spent the next months trying to save his life and rebuild the man the Zeiram spawns had destroyed.His fevers came and went, but there was always one thing that remained constant.He only called out one name in his delusions, the only word he ever uttered clearly.The word was the name 'Iria'.

"It was because of that name that I first refused to marry him when he asked me.I didn't know whether he had someone else out there or if he only felt compelled to ask because I had saved his life.I lived in dread of Micah…Gren's… memory because I didn't know who his Iria was and I didn't know if I had ruined his life by following my heart."Thea turned to Iria."But you're his sister.And you have no idea how relieved and scared I am at the same time."

Iria nodded and stared up at her brother."So you have no memory because of what Zeiram did to you."Iria swallowed.Everything just got more complicated, but that fact did not even begin to put a damper on her joy._Her brother was alive and whole!Now he just needed to remember who she was.But Iria knew that amnesia was a fickle thing.But at least she would try to bring back his memory."Now, I'll tell you what happened._

"You are the great Hunter Gren.The best in the field.I was your apprentice, your little sister.You and I were sent by Bob, the friend of ours that arranged our missions. The mission Bob arranged for us was to save the crew and the passengers of a space station of Tedan Tipiday.Unfortunately, when we got there most of everyone had already been killed by Zeiram.You fought him.Bob was severely injured.You told me to get away and to watch my back from now on.That was the last I saw of you until…" Iria swallowed harshly.

"Until after I got my license and found out Zeiram had attacked again.When I went on another mission that Bob sent me on I saw a clone or a spawn of Zeiram…in the form of you.I felt terrified and confused.It wasn't until later that I realized that it was a spawn of Zeiram, but that Zeiram had assimilated you.That was why the spawns knew me and knew how to fight like you.Zeiram even claimed your prize weapon and began destroying everything with it.I fought it…and you until you managed to get control of it.You emerged…" Iria began to sob again."From its body…and begged me to stop the pain…to kill you… I felt as if I had died.I had to kill my own brother…" Tears streamed steadily once more down Iria's cheeks.Her racking sobs made it difficult to hear her, but Gren held her through it all."So I did… I felt as if… I had killed a deep part…of myself that I could never replace..." she heaved."It wasn't until I defeated Zeiram…that I realized I had a part of you still with me."She stared into his eyes."You were in me."

Bob emerged from the disc on Iria's wrist and moved toward Gren.Bob flashed in disbelief.It really was Gren.He really was alive.If Bob could have smiled he would have.He said the only thing he could think of that would help Gren regain his memory at all."Like brother, like sister."

Gren's eyes widened.Thea could see the images of memory suddenly rushing through his mind with that one phrase.Bob had obviously not survived the injuries he had suffered at Zeiram's hands physically.Thea let the tears fall from her eyes.Now that he remembered, would he leave here and her?

The memories rushed through Gren like a tidal wave.His head pounded with the rush of memories and thoughts.He closed his eyes against the overwhelming mass of memories.He remembered his little sister, the happy times, the missions, Bob…the fight against Zeiram and the pain that followed as he was assimilated by it…sort of.His body trembled and he shook off the terrible memories of that incident.His eyes opened and he turned to the holographic image floating above Iria's wrist in confusion.

"Bob?" Gren asked in bewilderment.Iria stared at her brother in astonishment.And then burst into laughter.Bob and his brother-sister comment.It had given Gren back his memory!She cried out in joy and wrapped her arms around her brother tightly.

"Yes," Iria said, joy filling her heart."After the fight with Zeiram this was all that was left of Bob.But he's much more useful now than before."Both Iria and Kay laughed with relief.Tears of joy streamed down Iria's cheeks.She had her brother back!And he was whole!

Gren stared at his little sister and what was left of his friend in shock."You're both safe.Iria…" Gren clutched his sister to him and hugged her tightly.Thea stayed only for a moment more and then left the room, letting the family reunite without the interruption of her presence.

But just as Thea was heading toward her bedroom, she was grabbed from behind.She turned and gazed into her husband's beautiful eyes.She swallowed.Was she really going to loose him?

"And where are you going?"

Thea took a deep breath and smiled at him.That smile took most of the strength in her."I thought you would want to be alone with your family.After all, you just got your memory back and you both have so much catching up to do and everything."

Gren shook his head."Thea."He smiled, his eyes shimmering with laughter."Don't you know you're part of this family?You're my wife."

Thea shook her head and took a deep calming breath."No, I'm not.I healed the Hunter named Gren, and married the man with no memory named Micah.You are the Hunter once more.I am just the woman who healed you.Our marriage is null and void…But now is not the time to talk about this."She gave them a strained smile."You deserve to be alone with your family, to find out about everything you've missed and so Hunter Iria can fill you in on her new mission.It has to do with what happened to the administrators and with the same company that did that terrible thing to you with Zeiram.Fill her in, Mic—Gren."She nodded her head and moved away from his touch, closing the door of the room behind her, leaving a perplexed Gren and Iria.

Iria bit her lip."I hope I didn't…"

Gren turned and smiled at his sister."Don't worry about it, Iria.Thea's probably in shock herself and is recovering.She usually comes to me when there's something wrong, but I guess this time is different, because it has to deal with me."Gren grinned and sat down beside Iria."So fill me in on the details.What have I missed?"

Iria smiled and began the long tale, beginning with his disappearance and ending with his death and her adoption of Kay.Gren was silent throughout the entire telling, waiting patiently till Iria was through.By the end, tears were streaming down Iria's cheeks uncontrolled.Gren leaned over and wiped them from her face.He gave her a smile and flicked back his beads.

"So it looks like I have two Iria's to take care of now."Gren turned and smiled at Kay.Kay grinned at him.For the first time in her life she had a family.

Gren turned to Iria and nodded solemnly."I'm back now.And here to stay.I told you your big brother couldn't be beaten!"Gren grinned before turning serious again."But I better give you an update on what happened here that day, and when it'll probably happen again."

"'When' not 'if'?"

Gren nodded."When.Thea and I had come to the suspicion that whatever happened to those men will probably happen again.Mainly because of this."Gren dug into his pocket and pulled out a chip.He presented it to Iria and Bob who glowed brightly at Iria's wrist."We found several of these at the scene.We think that who ever made these was using them to control the administrators mentally.Of course we can't be sure, it was just speculation before, but I think with Bob, we can probably find out what this chip actually is.But after what Thea just said I think we can safely assume it has everything to do with Tedan Tipiday."

Gren placed the chip onto the round disk, which Bob eluminated from and the image began to process the information on the chip.It looked like the one she had found so long ago when Gren had first disappeared and she had gone to get revenge for Bob.They were probably right.It was more than likely a chip from that company…What in the world could they be planning now?

Before she could pose the question, Thea ran into the room, her golden robes flitting about her madly."Micah!We've got trouble!The administrators have snapped again, only this time security is with them and they're shooting people!They're headed this way!"

Gren stood up quickly, Iria and Kay right behind him as Iria took the chip and put it away so it could be analyzed later.Gren followed Thea as she went out the door, going into a room in the back.

"Where are we going?" Kay cried out as Thea flung open a trap door hidden beneath a rug on the floor.

Gren turned and smiled."Getting away. Obviously, they've got orders now.The chips controlling them are probably more advanced, so we don't really have a choice but to get away before they kill us.Thea built this escape route beneath the city long ago in case she had to use for aiding injured people into escaping and the like."Gren smiled as he went down the stairs and stared at his wife's flapping robes."Who would have thought you would use it to save yourself and not others?"

Thea said nothing as the four of them raced through hidden passage.Iria turned to Bob as they ran."Bob, here's the chip.Run a scan and see if it is from Tedan Tipiday.We already suspect them, and are sure it is they, but you can never be too sure.And if it is, we know exactly where to go to get our answers!"

Suddenly a crash sounded from nowhere.The ceiling above them rumbled and their feet flew trying to get as far away from the ceiling that was threatening to collapse.Gren turned to Iria quickly, just as the walls around them began to cave in."In case we get separated," he cried from ahead."Meet up at our old apartment!Don't delay!Iria—" But his words were drowned out as the ceiling collapsed on top of them.

"No!GREN!"


	3. Separated

Separated

Separated

Gren coughed and sputtered as he pulled himself up.The entire place was in complete darkness, but for a little bit of light that shone through a hole in the ceiling.Using the little amount of light, Gren began to search for his loved ones.

Iria?Kay?Thea?He searched his clothing for anything that would allow him to be able to see more, but he had nothing of the sort on him.If only he had had time to grab something before they raced down into the escape way.He could see absolutely nothing, and the little light that was there did nothing to improve the situation.

Suddenly he heard a groan.Gren moved toward the sound slowly, being extremely careful on whom it would be.His foot bumped into something that groaned.He bent down and narrowed his eyes in the darkness trying to see who lay before him.The only shape he could make out was a mass of dark hair, much more than Iria's or Kay's.Thea.Gren knew she had a light on her and searched her for it.When he found it, he quickly turned it on, to see the situation.

Thea's legs were caught beneath the stones.Not hesitating, Gren slowly removed the stones, one by one until Thea's legs were freed.By now she was awake and in pain.He slowly lifted her into his arms.He whispered for her to hold on tightly, placed the light away, and made his way toward the sliver of light in the ceiling.He made his way up, his wife clutching to him every step of the way.

When he reached the sliver of light, Gren and Thea began to pull away the dirt and stones, trying to make the hole wider for them to escape through… And eventually they managed to get through…only to be caught by the people they had been trying to escape from.

When they emerged from the depths of the ground, they were surrounded.The two had no choice to let their captors take them were they would.

***

Thea awoke alone inside a cellblock.Her head throbbed and her legs felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and smashed them clear to infinity.She groaned and braced herself against the pain as she sat up.Her head pounded unmercifully and her legs screamed.Thea bit onto her lip fiercely and looked at her legs.They had been broken when the roof collapsed on top of her, but now the bones had been set.The only problem was someone hadn't melded the bone back together.Her legs were swollen and the pain shot up her legs as she reached to the seat beside her.

Someone may have thought it best not to heal her so she wouldn't escape.But she could heal herself.Thea grabbed the seat and smashed it to the floor.The metal clanged and her arms and hands shook with the vibration.The pain in her legs and head intensified.She took deep even breaths as she prepared to smash the chair once more, hoping she did it hard enough to make it break.

She clanged it again and she quickly released it, sending it clattering to floor as she cried out in pain.The door to the cell slid open and a guard came through.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he cried.

Thea drew in ragged breaths and said, "I can't…break it."

The guard lifted an eyebrow.Thea trembled with the pain."I need stilts to hold the bone in place."

The guard shrugged."They didn't mend your legs on purpose.My job is to make sure you don't get away."The guard saw her beginning to reach for the chair again."If I give you the stuff you need will stop banging the chair?"

Thea looked up at the sound of his exasperated voice.She blinked and nodded.He nodded curtly in return and in a few minutes he had brought everything she needed to hold the bone in place.He didn't say a word and returned to his post, leaving a very confused Thea locked in the cell.

The guard sighed in relief.After he had gotten that urgent out-of-nowhere message from Bob, telling him to go to the Company and go undercover as a guard.Fujikuro grunted.The last thing he needed was a headache from one of the prisoners because she wanted to put bandages on her legs.He could care less.She wouldn't be able to walk anyway, bandages or no bandages.Both her legs had been broken.

Fujikuro sighed and leaned against the wall in complete boredom.Where were Bob, Iria and the brat?Why weren't they here yet?What was taking them so long? … When was the fun going to start happening?

***

The huge brute uppercuted the bound Gren again.His eyes narrowed at the huge man as he spit out more blood.He probably looked like a wreck.After they had separated him and the unconscious Thea into different cells, they had come to his cell and begun to beat up on him.Trying to get information that he certainly didn't have.

"Where is it?" the President he had helped save once growled at him.Gren lifted a cut eyebrow and gave him a bloody smile."How the hell should I know?I already told you.After we arrived at the space station and I fought Zeiram, it assimilated…some of me.Zeiram spawns were in a space pod feeding on me while you were having problems.I wasn't there for any of it."

The President looked like he was about to burst a vein.But suddenly he calmed down."Fine then.If you don't want to tell us, maybe we can convince you to talk if it was the woman who was here taking the brunt of Bluto's punches."

Gren's eyes narrowed dangerously."She has nothing to do with this.Leave her—" Gren was silenced with a right hook.The President motioned for the men behind him to go and get the female prisoner.Gren sneered at him."I never knew what a coward you really were.Using mind control chips to control people, having other men do your dirty work for you, and beating up on women.Boy, what a man you are."

The President turned a dangerous shade of red.His head looked like it was about to blow.But just as he was about to motion for Bluto to beat Gren to a bloody pulp, the guards came back in a rush.

"She's gone!"

The President turned and stuttered completely flabbergasted."Gone?How can she be gone!Both her legs were broken!"

One of the men swallowed."It looks like she crawled through a vent that was beneath her bed.The guard posted at the door said he didn't hear a thing."

"Damnation!"He vein pulsed dangerously."Well don't just stand there like a bunch of dull-witted asses!Find her!And find her now!Come Bluto!Let this one rot in his own blood."He turned and left the room, spotting the guard in front of the cell were the woman had been."You!Since you obviously couldn't handle that job correctly, lets see if you can handle this one."

Fujikuro shrugged and approached the furious president."What?"

"The man in this cell," the President enunciated."Kill him!And don't blunder that up as well!When I come back with the woman I want her to see her lover sprawled in a pool of his own blood!Is that clear?"

Fujikuro stood up straight and nodded. If he was going to be undercover he might as well play the part.Damn, Iria and Bob owed him big."Yes, sir."

"Good," the President muttered and moved out of the way, the other guards ahead of him with Bluto following.Fujikuro rolled his eyes and entered the room where the other prisoner had been kept.

The man was tied to a chair, blood dripping from his face onto the floor and his clothes.The white hair was matted in blood and the back was slumped forward._Pathetic, Fujikuro thought as he made his way toward the man._

But before he could even blink, the man in the chair hand flown out of it, the wires falling silently to the floor and he tackled Fujikuro.One of the wires that had tied him was wrapped around Fujikuro's neck, pressing fatally.He stared at the furious man above him and had gotten the drop on him and kicked him off.

Gren landed on his feet, his breathing hard as the guard got up.This guard was good; he'd give him that, even if Thea had escaped from him.But as he finished sputtering and rubbing his neck, he looked up.Gren blinked in complete surprise.

"Fujikuro?"

Fujikuro blinked in disbelief._No, it couldn't be.Could it?He shook his head.It couldn't be, it just couldn't.But as the man straightened before him and flicked his beads back with a grin, Fujikuro shook his head in astonishment."Gren?"_

Gren laughed at the irony.Of all the people who would be the guard to shoot him!"Fujikuro!Damn its good to see you!I'm so glad it was you and not some other really good guard.I don't think I was up to a challenge when I feel like a million hammers have been pounding on me!"

Fujikuro blinked in complete disbelief."It can't be.You're dead.Dammit, I saw Iria kill you when Zeiram had assimilated you!There's no way in hell you can be here you SOB!"

Gren laughed and wiped the blood from his lips.He gave Fujikuro a smile."Look, I'd love to stay and try to convince you that I am Gren, but I have my wife to find and save and Iria to meet if she isn't dead.I've got go Fujikuro, but if you want to help you're welcome to come along."

Fujikuro blinked."Iria?Dead?Hell no!That sister of yours owes me big and so does Bob there's no way I'm letting you get away! …Did you say 'wife'?!"

Gren ran out of the room and knocked a guard unconscious.He began putting on the guard's clothing."Yeah, I did."

Fujikuro shook his head as he watched Gren put on the uniform."Not only are you back from the dead, but you're married too?"

Gren smiled."It's a long story and we don't have the time for it.I've got to find Thea!"Fujikuro shook his head as he followed Gren out into the hall.The woman prisoner he'd been guarding was Gren's wife?Damn if this wasn't strange.

Gren and Fujikuro ran through the halls, trying to find where in the hell Thea could have gone.But Gren knew his wife well and knew that even in the vents she could find her way out of the building.And from where her cell had been she was probably headed east.Gren and Fujikuro at first tried to sneak their way out the door, but when one of the guards recognized Gren, they had to blast their way out.

The President had no idea what all the commotion was all about and he didn't care.They were almost upon the woman.Once they forced her out of the air ducts there would be no place for her to go.She couldn't walk.Then they would have her and all the answers he wanted.


	4. Escape

Escape

Escape

Thea crawled as fast as she could in an easterly direction.She knew Gren would somehow get out.He was a Hunter after all.She just hoped that in this lifetime she'd get to see him again, just one last time.She hurried as she heard feet banging above her.She shook her head and continued, wincing as she moved.

Her head didn't hurt as much anymore but her legs were killing her.Once she got home—if she still had one—she would lie in bed for a month.She closed her eyes as she imagined just lying in bed, Gren beside her just like he had been every night since she discovered how she felt for him.

Her heart clenched as she thought about never seeing him, feeling him, loving him again.She just couldn't bare it.She had to find a way out and then find Gren.Hopefully he would still want her even though she really wasn't a part of his life anymore.She shook her head.She shouldn't have married him before he found out who he was.It only made things more complicated.

Thea's thoughts distracted her as she made a left turn in the tunnels, wincing against the pain in her legs.Suddenly she heard a shot behind her and felt metal flying about her.They had found her!And they were shooting up at her!

Thea hurried through the tunnel, her eyes sealed shut with the pain, tears dripping down her cheeks.A blast shattered in front of her and she screamed…

***

Gren heard the scream and his heart clenched._Thea.He made an about face and began running in the direction of the sound.Fujikuro thought he had gone mad."No!Gren!That's the wrong way!They'll all be over there!"_

But Gren paid him no heed as he raced in the direction from which the scream had come.The President and his men didn't know what hit them.They were attacked from behind just as they were about to into the rubble created by the blast to see if the woman was even alive.But they never got the chance.Gren came down on them spared them no mercy.

But as the President was cowering before Gren, Fujikuro just catching up with him, he looked about the area but couldn't see Thea anywhere.Where could she be?Gren moved over the President, but just as he opened his mouth to ask him about Thea another blast erupted sending Gren and Fujikuro flying back.Fujikuro grabbed onto Gren.

"Gren!This place is collapsing!We've got to get out of here soon!You're in no condition to be taking on so much right now.You've got the shit beaten out of you!"But even as Fujikuro said this Gren shook his head.

Fujikuro hauled him up."Dammit!Don't be an idiot.If she managed to crawl with broken legs through the air duct system more than likely she's out already.Plus, Iria already lost you once Gren!Don't make her go through that hell again.She's enough of a pain in the ass already!"

Gren grinned up at Fujikuro.He was right.There was nothing he could do in this condition except get killed.But… He looked at Fujikuro in the eye as he said this, making sure the old friend understood him.

"We will be coming back for that asshole."

Fujikuro grinned and nodded."Fine!Let's just get the hell out of here!"

The two made a desperate break for the exit.They watched the building collapse.Gren prayed that Thea had gotten out safely and that Iria had not been in there at all.He also hoped that the bastard had escaped.He wanted him for himself.

***

Iria's eyes slowly fluttered open.A blurry sight greeted her and she blinked until her eyes cleared.And became confused.She stared into the ceiling of a well-lit room and not the dark cave where the ceiling had collapsed on them…

Iria shot up from the bed and cried out in pain, holding her head with agony._That hurt!Her head was pounding, but she shook it to clear her mind, even though her temples were pounding furiously.She turned and her legs slid to the side of the bed.She slowly got up, her head dizzy, but her legs gave away beneath her.She cried out again and then realized her situation._

She was completely nude except for the bandages that covered her wounds.The bandages on her legs were being stained with blood and she put a hand to her head feeling the bandage there.She blinked and reached for the sheet of the bed.She wrapped it around herself and used the bed as leverage to get up.

She collapsed on the bed with a thud.She was just too weak…

At that moment Kay rushed into the strange room and gave a cry of joy, leaping onto the bed to hug Iria.She just smiled as the little girl clutched her, tears streaming down the soft small cheeks. Iria smiled.

"I'm fine, Kay.Just in plenty of pain and completely nude.Be careful with my sheet will you?"

Kay just laughed and smiled and hugged Iria again.Iria smiled and saw the shadow lurk over the door of the room.She turned and gazed into soft, brilliant sapphire eyes.The man leaning against the doorway was huge.He filled the entire space and his long, golden-brown hair, which was held back in a ponytail, hung over his shoulder as his eyes stared at the scene before him.Behind his ear over his other shoulder hung two sets of beads.Iria met the man's eyes and they were locked in place.

"Wow…"

Iria wasn't sure if she had been the one to make the comment or the man before her, but from the lift of his eyebrow she assumed it had been her.She turned a light shade of pink and then wondered at her reaction.She had never blushed in her life!Why in hell was she doing so now?She shook her head and turned to a grinning Kay.Iria lifted an eyebrow at the little girl.

"What is so funny?"

Kay burst out laughing and she turned to the man at the door who just smiled in returned.Iria blinked at the spectacle before her and then turned back to the girl."Kay…"

Kay nodded and grinned."This is Roark.He's the one who found us in the cave.He took care of us both.You had tried to protect me, so you were more injured than I was that's why I recovered faster and got to know him.Roark's great and he's a good cook too!"

Iria bestowed a smile on the girl and then turned to the man lounging in the doorway.She smiled at him as well."Thank you so much for helping us out.I don't know many people who would have done this for us."

Roark shook his head."It was no problem.I just happened to be at the neighborhood at the time."Iria lifted an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, he continued turning his attention to Kay."Come on, Kay.Help me with lunch so that way your sister can get some food.She needs to get her strength up and she's probably starving."

Kay jumped off the bed and ran after him, giving Iria a brief way before they both left the room.Iria waved back, but as the door closed her eyes narrowed.If she was strong enough she would have gotten some more information out of the man, but she was still too weak to be forceful.She'd have to stick with subtlety in order to find out the information she wanted.

For example, since when is a deep cavern in the earth a neighborhood any person could possibly be in?Also…if he was just someone that had just been passing by, then why did he have the look of a Hunter?Iria hadn't missed the sharp glint in his eyes as someone who didn't miss much and had seen most of the horrors the universe had to offer.Plus, the hardness of his body that spoke of long hours in training.She didn't believe for a second that he was just a drifter or a normal guy that had just been underground at the time of an attack and cave-in…but he didn't seem to be a psychopath or a murderer or anything like that.He had the look of someone that had seen plenty, but really hadn't gone out of his way to look for it.It was more the look of a Hunter or a member of the SPF, Space Police Force.

Her eyes narrowed.But then again, a SPF officer wouldn't have seen as much as his eyes told.Perhaps he was something much more dangerous than a SPF officer or a Hunter.But what in the universe…?

She didn't get enough time to finish the thought.Kay and Roark entered the room then with a tray of food and Iria's stomach did the thinking for her.She couldn't very well deduce anything on an empty stomach.She had a lot of stuff to consider with the chip she had and the identity of the man who rescued her and Kay.Too much to think about on an empty stomach, indeed.


End file.
